


Dark Dale Meets a Child

by jademark



Series: Given Prompts [32]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: The adventures of goth!Dale.
Series: Given Prompts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599073
Kudos: 1





	Dark Dale Meets a Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of ficlets inspired by strange prompts from my sister.

A dark cloud surrounded Dale, who was suddenly dressed in black with black eyeliner. 

"No one understands me," he whispered. Wherever he walked, the grass died. 

He wandered into the woods to spend some important solitary time and found a child who had just killed a walker or two. 

"Hello, child," he said. 


End file.
